


The Secret of Skeleton Island or Falling into Heaven

by AuxiliaryDetective



Series: Auxiliary [1]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Gen, Multi, Other, Serious Injuries
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29997147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuxiliaryDetective/pseuds/AuxiliaryDetective
Summary: Nachdem die drei Fragezeichen Jelena für ihren letzten Fall um Hilfe gebeten haben, will Justus sie so schnell wie möglich wieder loswerden. Eine Reise nach Südafrika, um Peters Vater bei der Arbeit zuzusehen, kommt ihm da gerade recht. Allerdings hat er nicht damit gerechnet, dass Jelena mit Mr. Shaws Auftragsgeberin verwandt sein könnte und die sie gerade jetzt wiedersehen möchte. Durch diesen sowohl für Justus als auch Jelena unglücklichen Zufall kommt es dazu, dass Jelena unfreiwillig auch in einen zweiten Fall verwickelt wird. Eins ist klar: Auch wenn die vier Jugendlichen unversehrt wieder nach Rocky Beach zurückkehren, werden sie nicht mehr die gleichen sein.
Relationships: Bob Andrews/Jupiter Jones | Justus Jonas, Pete Crenshaw | Peter Shaw/Jelena Charkova
Series: Auxiliary [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206593
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Der verschwundene Rembrandt

Das Mädchen lag auf den kalten Fliesen an der Kante und starrte in den Aufzugschacht herab. Es war stockduster darin, aber trotzdem erkannte sie drei Figuren am Boden. Es waren drei Jungen. Zwei davon lagen auf dem Boden, einer saß und schien eine Art Fessel an seinem Fuß zu lösen. “Hallo da unten!”, rief sie spottend zu ihnen hinunter. “Jelena!”, keuchte Bob überrascht auf. Die Angst schlug ihm immer noch auf die Stimme. “Du hast uns gerettet. Justus versuchte währenddessen, sich aufzurichten, was gar nicht mal so leicht war. Er sah Jelena nicht einmal an. “Klar, ich kann euch ja wohl schlecht sterben lassen. So sehr ich euch auch hasse, das wäre nun echt schrecklich.” Peter sah zu Jelena auf und schüttelte seufzend lächelnd den Kopf, dann machte er sich weiter an den Fesseln zu schaffen. Währenddessen blockierte Jelena die Aufzugstür und rutschte die Wartungsleiter herab in den Abgrund. “Wie hast du das gemacht?”, fragte Justus da plötzlich. Es war offensichtlich, dass es ihm gar nicht gefiel, sie fragen zu müssen. Aber er wollte es nunmal wissen und da sie die einzige war, die es ihm sagen konnte… Jelena lächelte zufrieden. Dieses eine Mal stand sie offiziell über ihm und sie würde es vollkommen auskosten. “Rate doch mal.” Der erste Detektiv rollte genervt mit den Augen, woraufhin Jelena hämisch kicherte. Sie kniete sich vor Bob auf den Boden und begann, seine Fesseln zu lösen. Da erkannte sie ein Leuchten in seinen blauen Augen. “Ich weiß, wie du reingekommen bist!”, erklärte er triumphierend. “Bei meiner Recherche habe ich auch rausgefunden, dass es einen Schlüssel für den Aufzugschacht gibt. Du hast also dem Wartungspersonal Bescheid gesagt-” “Leider falsch”, unterbrach Jelena ihn und tätschelte ironisch seine Schulter. Daraufhin machte sie sich daran, Justus zu befreien. ”Wie bist du dann an den Schlüssel gekommen?”, fragte Peter verwirrt. Er konnte sich nicht denken, dass sie das Schloss geknackt hatte. “Zwei Versuche habt ihr noch”, bemerkte sie unbekümmert. Sie würde ihnen keinen Hinweis geben. Keinen einzigen. Bis sie darum flehten. “Mensch Peter, das ist doch offensichtlich”, meinte Justus verachtend. “Sie hat ihn gestohlen.” Sofort hielt Jelena inne und durchbohrte ihn mit ihren tiefblauen Augen. “Ich habe ihn nicht gestohlen”, korrigierte sie genervt. Wie konnte er es wagen, sie des Stehlens zu beschuldigen. “Ich habe ihn mir nur ausgeliehen. Sei ehrlich, Holmes, du würdest dasselbe tun.” “Korrekt”, gab Justus widerwillig zu. “Es mangelt uns zu sehr an Zeit, um um Erlaubnis zu fragen.” “Gut, dass wir mal einer Meinung sind.” Das Seil fiel zu Boden und alle drei Detektive waren frei. Als Jelena sich schon wieder auf den Weg nach oben machen wollte, hakte Justus abermals nach: “Was ich immernoch nicht verstehe ist, wie du den Aufzug wieder nach oben befördert hast. Sobald man die Halteseile nämlich einmal durchtrennt hat, gibt es nämlich keinen Weg mehr, ihn hochzuziehen, es sei denn-” “Es sei denn man hat ihn davor umgebaut. Korrekt, Sherlock. Tatsächlich war der Kerl, der euch hier unten eingesperrt hat auch nicht dämlich. Er wusste, dass er eure Überreste aus dem Schacht entfernen müsste, bevor jemand bemerkt, dass der Aufzug nicht mehr funktioniert und das System untersucht wird. Also hat er eine Vorrichtung installiert, mit der er genau das tun kann. Ich habe sie einfach etwas früher genutzt als geplant - und zu einem anderen Zweck, versteht sich.”

Zu viert eilten sie durch das Gebäude. Als sie endlich die Auktion erreichten, lief sie schon längst. Sie brauchten ein bestimmtes Gemälde. Es durfte auf keinen Fall verkauft werden. Aber der Auktionsleiter war kurz davor. “Bietet jemand 35? Wenn nicht-” Justus stieß die Tür auf und meldete sich zu Wort. “35!” Augenblicklich waren alle Augen auf ihn gerichtet und auf Peter, Bob und Jelena, die ihm in die Auktionshalle folgten. Der Auktionsleiter lachte. “Junger Mann, das Gebot liegt bei fünfunddreißig _tausend_ , nicht fünfunddreißig Dollar!” Genervt schob sich Jelena an Peter vorbei an Justus’ Seite. “Fünfunddreißigtausend Dollar”, wiederholte sie eindringlich und wedelte mit dem Schild ihrer Bieternummer in der Luft herum. Justus sah sie leicht beeindruckt aus dem Augenwinkel an. Sie hatte sogar daran gedacht, ihr Schild zur Auktion mitzubringen. Er hatte es gar nicht gesehen, als sie sie aus dem Schacht gerettet hatte. Womöglich hatte sie es unter ihrem Hemd versteckt, besonders groß war es ja nicht. Gleichzeitig störte es ihn, dass sie ihm das Rampenlicht stahl. Aber für Jelena war klar: Wenn sie schon unter ihrem Namen (naja, ihres Vaters Namen) an der Auktion teilnahmen, dann würde sie auch bieten. Der Bieter mit der Nummer 3, Vertreter eines Telefonbieters, schoss plötzlich hervor: “Vierzigtausend!” “Fünfzig!”, konterte Jelena augenblicklich. “Sechzig!” Der Auktionator war komplett verwirrt. Gleichzeitig machten Jelena und die Fragezeichen sich auf den Weg zum Podium. “Äh… Sechzig bei Mr. Hanson. Gibt es keine anderen Gebote?” “Einhunderttausend Dollar”, sagte da Justus. Jelenas Augen glühten wütend auf. Das war zu viel. Aber sie ließ sich nichts anmerken. Sie ahnte, was er vorhatte und spielte einfach mit: “Zweihunderttausend Dollar.” Nun hatten sie die Bühne erreicht. Justus und Bob liefen zu dem Gemälde, das auf einer Staffelei neben dem Auktionator stand. Sofort schaltete sich die Security ein, aber Peter reagierte ebenfalls, schnappte sich ein Schwert von einer Ritterrüstung und trieb sie zurück - was ihm offensichtlich Spaß machte. “Dreihundert?”, führte Jelena den Plan fort, “Vierhundert? Das ist vollkommen egal. Den Wert des Gemäldes trifft es noch immer nicht.” Mit einer unwissentlich symbolischen Geste, ihm das Rampenlicht zu überlassen, übergab sie ihr Taschenmesser an Justus. “Und ich werde es beweisen”, verkündete er.

Er stach mit dem Messer in das Gemälde und schlitzte es einmal der Breite nach auf. Der Schock wanderte durch das gesamte Auditorium. “Du hast gerade ein Meisterwerk zerstört!”, keuchte der Auktionator. “Habe ich nicht. Ich habe nur eine wertlose Fälschung beseitigt. Das Gemälde darunter allerdings…” Er schob seine Finger in den Spalt und riss das Gemälde herab. Erneut war die gesamte Auktionshalle von einem großen Schock erfüllt. “Ein Selbstporträt von Rembrandt”, erklärte Bob. “Laut den Medien, ist es vor sechs Monaten aus dieser Galerie gestohlen worden.” Peter nutzte die Gelegenheit, legte das Schwert beiseite und schlenderte zu seinen Kollegen hinüber. Er wusste genauso gut wie Jelena auch, dass der gesamte Raum nun in Justus’ Bann stand. Es war Zeit für die große Enthüllung. _Geht das nun wieder los_ , seufzte Jelena innerlich. Jetzt lag die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf ihm. er liebte das. Konnte garnicht genug davon bekommen. Das war ein Grund, weshalb sie ihn nicht leiden konnte. Er war eitel und arrogant. Verständlicherweise störte es sie also auch nicht, dass er sie ebenso wenig mochte. Sie waren nämlich was ihre Intelligenz anging gleich auf - etwas, dass Justus sehr gegen den Strich ging. Sie wusste genau, dass er sich schon auf das Ende des Falles und damit das Ende ihrer Zusammenarbeit freute. Er hatte von Anfang an nicht mit ihr arbeiten wollen, aber Bob hatte ihn dann doch überzeugt, ihr zumindest eine Chance zugeben; und siehe da, sie hatte ihnen nicht nur Einlass in die Galerie beschafft, sondern auch noch ihr Leben gerettet. Ohne sie wären sie womöglich noch verdurstet da unten. _Mach schon, Justus Holmes_. “Aber genialerweise hat das Gemälde dieses Haus nie verlassen. Nur ein erfahrener Fälscher und Meister der Verkleidung konnte das vollbringen: Victor Hugenay.” “Woher willst du das wissen?”, fraget der Auktionator skeptisch. Justus hatte auf diese Frage gewartet. Jelena sah es in seinen Augen. Man konnte seine Gedanken lesen wie in einem Buch. Er liebte es, dass alles so lief, wie er es geplant hatte. “Hugenay konnte noch nie widerstehen, seine Arbeit zu signieren”, verkündete er, wobei Bob das abgerissene Gemälde hochhob. Wie choreographiert unterstrichen sie beide die Signatur des Kriminellen mit ihren Fingern. Es war als wären ihre Köpfe durch Telepathie verbunden. Womöglich kannten sie sogar so gut, dass sie ihre Sätze ohne Absprache vervollständigen konnten. Die drei Jungs wurden regelmäßig zusammen in Gefahren verwickelt, da lernte man sich wohl sehr gut kenne. Jelena hasste diese Perfektion. Sie fühlte sich so dämlich, weil sie alleine dastand. Es war generell dämlich, dass sie überhaupt da war. Genervt lief sie zum Podium und lehnte sich dagegen. Das war alles so nervig. Nervig, langweilig und einfach nur beleidigend. _Ohne mich wären die gar nicht hier. Vielleicht wären sie schon tot. Oder sie würden da unten langsam aber sicher verhungern und verdursten. Selbst wenn sie da rausgekommen wären, hätten sie immer noch kein Taschenmesser gehabt. Das hätte ich gerne gesehen, was sie ohne mein Messer gemacht hätten. Wie hätten sie das Gemälde abgekriegt? Mit einem Schwert? Und dabei das Porträt zerstört? Erbärmlich. Spuck endlich die letzte Frage aus, damit der Angeber fertig wird, Idiot!_

“Wer seid ihr?”, fragte der Auktionator endlich. “Wir sind die drei Fragezeichen”, antwortete Peter lächelnd. Peter und Bob waren der einzige minimale Vorteil daran, mit ihren dämlichen kleinen Detektivagentur zu arbeiten. Aber natürlich musste Justus das letzte Wort haben: “Darf ich Ihnen unsere Karte überreichen?” Er hielt dem Mann eine Visitenkarte hin. Sie war schlichtweg hässlich. Einfach nur schwarzweiß und in Arial geschrieben. Nichts Besonderes. Jelena hatte auch so eine bekommen. Warum? Keine Ahnung. Während der Auktionator die Karte las, schielte sie ihm über die Schulter. Da drehte er sich zu ihr um. “Und wer bist du?” Das war ihr Moment! Jelenas Augen glänzten auf. Endlich, ihre Chance, auch mal das Rampenlicht zu haben. “Ich bin ihre Assistentin”, log sie. Die drei Fragezeichen sahen sie verwirrt und geschockt an. Vor allem Justus sah gar nicht erfreut aus. “Jeder gute Detektiv braucht einen Assistenten, oder etwa nicht?” “Und warum stehst du nicht auf der Karte?” Justus wollte etwas sagen, aber Jelena war schneller. “Hat Sherlock Holmes jemals Watson die Anerkennung gegeben, sein Assistent zu sein?” “Nein... Ich glaube nicht, nein.” “Also. Aber ich bin nicht Watson, also hole ich mir die Anerkennung selbst ein.”


	2. Zusammengeschlossen

Am nächsten Tag in der Schule kam Jelena alles irgendwie komisch vor, selbst für den letzten Schultag vor den Ferien. Allerdings nur ein bisschen. Ihre Klassenkameraden waren immer noch Idioten - Justus mit eingeschlossen. Es standen immer noch dieselben Cliquen auf dem Schulhof herum. Auch die Lehrer verhielten sich gleich. Erst während der Mittagspause fiel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen: “Ach, Jelena”, begann ihre Freundin Kelly plötzlich ein neues Thema, “ich habe gehört, dass du gestern mit dem Knobelclub unterwegs.” Jelena hob verwirrt die Augenbrauen. “Pardon?” Augenblicklich zuckte sie leicht zusammen. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, das jemals zuvor gesagt zu haben. Normalerweise war von ihr nur ein “Hm?” zu erwarten. Das klang eher nach der Art, wie Justus sich ausdrückte. Bitte nicht… Bitte sag mir nicht, dass ich schon anfange, wie er zu klingen. Das ist das letzte, was ich will… Kelly nickte zum Tisch, an dem einsam Justus und Bob saßen, herüber. Peter saß beim Basketballteam, weil bald ein wichtiges Spiel anstand. “Ach, mit den Fragezeichen”, meinte Jelena desinteressiert. “Ja, das stimmt.” “Du nennst die so?” “Sie nennen sich ja selbst so, also… warum nicht?” Jelena versuchte, so gleichgültig wie möglich zu klingen, obwohl sie wusste, was auf sie zukam. In Situationen wie dieser dankte sie dem Schicksal für ihre Schauspielkünste. “Du weißt, dass die Loser sind, oder? Der einzige Grund, weshalb Peter nicht auch noch gemieden wird, ist weil er ein echt guter Basketballspieler ist. Jeder, aber auch wirklich jeder, ist genervt von denen.” Jelena biss einfach trotzig schweigend ein weiteres Stück von ihrer Schokolade ab. Sie hatte Kelly seit Anfang des Gesprächs keines Blickes mehr gewürdigt. Das war ihr das Thema einfach nicht wert. Vielleicht würde ihr das ja von selbst auffallen. Oder auch nicht, denn sie hakte bald darauf noch weiter nach: “Was habt ihr eigentlich den ganzen Tag gemacht? An Rätseln rumgeknobelt?” “So ziemlich, ja.” Das war eine dreiste Lüge und weit von der Wahrheit entfernt. “Ist das nicht langweilig?” “Von wegen. Justus stellt ziemlich gute Rätsel.” Sie hätte das nicht sagen sollen. Ihn beim Vornamen zu nennen war eine schreckliche Idee, aber es war ihr einfach so rausgerutscht. Sie hatte sich an den letzten drei Tagen einfach so sehr daran gewöhnt. Augenblicklich kam die Konsequenz von Kellys Seite: “Jelena, läuft da etwa was?” Aus Schock verschluckte Jelena sich fast an ihrer Schokolade. “Bist du noch ganz dicht?!”, hisste sie aggressiv. “Ich hasse den Typen! Außerdem weißt du, dass ich nicht auf Jungs stehe. Vor allem er ist da keine Ausnahme.” “Och, komm schon”, meinte Kelly grinsend. “Da läuft doch garantiert irgendwas. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du auf irgendwen von den drei stehst.” Da stand das gesamte Basketballteam auf einmal auf. Das Stühlerücken erzeugte so viel Lärm, das es unmöglich gewesen wäre, sich noch weiter zu unterhalten. Jelena nutzte den Tumult, um sich aus dem Staub zu machen. Schnell machte sie in der Gruppe Peter ausfindig und verwickelte ihn in ein Gespräch, um es Kelly so klar wie möglich zu signalisieren, dass sie absolut keine Lust auf ihren Unsinn hatte. Sie und ein Junge, vor allem einer von den drei. Undenkbar.

Nach der Schule folgte Jelena den drei Fragezeichen in ihre Zentrale. Das war schon ein komischer Ort. Die Zentrale. Gelegen auf dem Schrottplatz der Familie Jonas, in einem Wohnwagen, der nur durch Maulwurfs-würdige Geheimgänge zu erreichen war. Im Inneren hatten Justus und Bob jeweils ihren eigenen Schreibtisch. Die passten jeweils auch zu den beiden und ihren “Zuständigkeitsgebieten” in der “Detektei”. Justus’ Stuhl zum Beispiel war kein Stuhl, sondern ein alter Chefsessel. Bobs Schreibtisch währenddessen war eine kleine Schreibtischecke mit Regalen voll mit Ordnern und Lexika und mehreren Aktenregistern. Peter hatte sich währenddessen auf die Couch fallen lassen, auf der sich nun auch Jelena niederließ. Es herrschte Chaos in der Zentrale. Noch immer. Ob die Jungs hier jemals aufräumten? Sie bezweifelte es. Justus faselte irgendwas, was sie aber sichtlich weniger interessierte. Um sich die Zeit anders zu vertreiben, las sie die Buchrücken von einigen Büchern, die Bob in seinem Regal stehen hatte. Der dritte Detektiv saß unterdessen an seinem Schreibtisch und notierte sich irgendwas. Womöglich schrieb er einen Bericht oder so. Als sie allerdings ihren Namen hörte, horchte sie auf. “Jelena, du wirst ihm erzählen müssen, wie du uns Zugang zur Auktion beschaffen und den Mechanismus des Aufzugs entdeckt hast, damit er es seinem Bericht und seinen Recherche-Notizen beifügen kann.” Jelena rollte mit den Augen. Sie hasste es, rumkommandiert zu werden. Genervt stand sie vom Sofa auf und kniete sich vor Bobs Schreibtisch, um ihm zu erzählen, was er für seinen Papierkram brauchte. “Also”, fuhr Justus fort, “was steht als nächstes an?” Peter lehnte sich grinsend nach vorne. “Du wirst nie erraten, wo wir als nächstes hingehen.” Justus beobachtete ihn aufmerksam. “Hm… Südafrika.” Das Grinsen verschwand aus Peters Gesicht. “Manchmal bist du echt gruselig, Just. Wie hast du das gewusst?” Als Antwort nickte Justus zu Bob, der wiederum auf Peters Tasche deutete. Jelena schmunzelte. Aus dem vordersten Fach der Sporttasche lugten Flugtickets für Minderjährige ohne Begleitung heraus. Also schlecht waren sie zumindest was das Beobachten anging nicht, diese Hobby-Detektive. “Oh”, machte Peter enttäuscht. “Ich dachte, du hättest irgendwie über fünf Umwege kombiniert.” “Vergiss niemals die erste Detektivregel”, unterrichtete Justus ihn, wobei seine Augen hochnäsig glänzten. Peter rollte leicht mit den Augen, Jelena sogar so weit, dass ihre Pupillen fast schon in ihrem Schädel verschwanden. Sie konnte Justus und seine ewige Arroganz nicht leiden. “Des Rätsels Lösung liegt direkt vor dir.” “Warum gehen wir nach Südafrika?”, fragte Bob interessiert, wobei er kurz über seine Brille nach oben schaute, daraufhin jedoch auch wieder auf sein Papier zurück. Jelena fiel plötzlich auf, dass er Steno schrieb. Zugegeben, da war sie doch etwas neidisch. Sie konnte zwar morsen, aber Steno schreiben, das konnte sie nicht. Vielleicht würde er ihr es ja einmal beibringen?

Daraufhin begann Peter, die Geschichte zu erzählen, die er Jelena schon in der Mittagspause erzählte hatte. Er klang dabei so zufrieden und aufgeregt, dass es fast schon niedlich war. Jelena schmunzelte leicht. “Mein Vater wollte mit mir in den Ferien wegfahren, aber da ist ihm ein großes Jobangebot dazwischengekommen. Er soll beim Bau von einem Freizeitpark in der Nähe von Kapstadt helfen. Es hat ihm so leid getan, dass unsere Reise ins Wasser gefallen ist, dass er uns alle drei zu ihm eingeladen hat!” “Cool”, meinte Bob lächelnd. Er legte seinen Stift beiseite und setzte seinen Brille wieder richtig auf. “Wie heißt der Ort denn?” “Man nennt die Insel die ‘Geisterinsel’”, verkündete Peter dramatisch. “Die Geisterinsel…”, wiederholte Bob nachdenklich, “Woher kenne ich den Namen bloß…?” Jelena blieb komplett still. Aber sie grinste leicht hämisch. Das beste wussten sie ja noch nicht. Bob stand auf und suchte eines der Lexika aus dem Regal heraus, ein sehr dickes und großes. Damit lief er zu Justus’ Schreibtisch herüber. Peter kam gleich mit. Jelena nutzte die Gelegenheit und machte sich auf dem Sofa breit. “Die Geisterinsel”, las Bob aus einen Eintrag vor, “Entdeckt von Sir Horatio Wilbur. Unbewohnt. Traditionelle Grabstätte… Soll angeblich verflucht sein.” Diese letzte Aussage brachte Justus Gedanken in Schwung. “Verflucht? Glaubt ihr, dass es da vielleicht einen Fall für uns geben könnte?” “Nicht schon wieder!”, protestierte Peter augenblicklich. “Wir hatten gerade zwei echt schwierige Fälle hintereinander! Findest du nicht, dass wir auch mal eine Pause verdient haben?” Bob lächelte. “Hört sich doch ganz nach Ferien an.” Auch Justus lächelte daraufhin. “Demzufolge… geht es wohl für uns als nächstes nach Südafrika.”

Aber natürlich konnte Jelena Justus nicht einfach zufrieden sein lassen. Er schien sie schon fast vergessen zu haben und das war natürlich eine abgrundtiefe, zu bestrafende Frechheit. “Leider, leider, Mister Holmes”, sagte sie selbstzufrieden grinsend, während sie langsam aufstand und die Flugtickets aus der Tasche zog, “haben wir offensichtlich vergessen, wie man zählt.” Mit glänzenden Augen hielt sie sie Justus vor die Nase. Der erste Detektiv nahm sie und zählte sie durch. Entgeistert sah er zu ihr auf. “Es sind vier.” Er gab sie Jelena, woraufhin die sie Peter zurückgab. “Aus welchem Grund?” Die böse Vorahnung stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. “Aus dem Grund, mein lieber Justus, dass Sir Horatio Wilbur, Entdecker der Geisterinsel, einer meiner Vorfahren ist.” Absichtlich, versuchte sie, ihren Sprachstil so gehoben anzusetzen wie seinen. “Des Weiteren hat meine Tante, die Auftraggeberin von Peters Vater, entschieden, dass euer Flug nach Kapstadt die perfekte Gelegenheit wäre, mich endlich wiederzusehen… und einige Angelegenheiten der Erbschaft zu klären. Also, so sehr ich dich auch verachte, Justus Jonas, für die folgenden Wochen sind wir wohl wie zusammengekettet.” Justus seufzte genervt, während Peter und Bob leise kicherten. “Ich werde schon mal meine Taschen packen”, verkündete der erste Detektiv, erhob sich und verließ die Zentrale.

Sobald er außer Hörweite war, brachen die drei übriggebliebenen in Gelächter aus. “Jelen, diesmal hast du ihn wirklich aufs Kreuz gelegt”, grinste Bob. “Wie bist du nur darauf gekommen? - Peter, wusstest du davon?” “Eigentlich…”, setzte Jelena schmunzelnd an. Allmählich schien Bob zu verstehen. “Es war also nicht ausgedacht? Du hast bei keinem einzigen Wort gelogen?” “Bei keinem einzigen. Es war einfach nur eine gut inszenierte Wahrheit.” Peter kicherte. “Ja, ich wusste davon. Mein Vater hat mir erst heute von der Reise erzählt. Dabei hat er auch die Sache mit Jelena angesprochen und gemeint, dass er anscheinend dafür verantwortlich gemacht wurde, dass sie sicher ankommt. Ihr Ticket hatte sie nur ganz zufällig dabei und da haben wir uns gedacht, wir spielen Justus einen kleinen Streich.” Bob schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. “Das ist echt gemein. Aber sag mal… Jelena, hasst du ihn wirklich?” “Nicht so sehr wie manch andere Leute an unserer Schule, aber ich mag ihn nun auch nicht wirklich. Zumindest mobben würde ich ihn nicht, sagen wir es mal so. - Euch finde ich aber ganz in Ordnung.” “Justus kann am Anfang echt schwierig sein”, erklärte Peter. Er fand Jelena nämlich eigentlich gar nicht übel und wollte am liebsten, dass sie mit Justus klarkam. “Aber wenn man sich an ihn gewöhnt hat ist er ein echt toller Kumpel.” “Genau”, stimmte Bob zu. “Vielleicht ist diese Reise ja gerade das Richtige, dass ihr euch versteht.” “Ach nein”, wehrte Jelena schnell ab, “Ich will euch eure Ferien nicht vermiesen, indem ich mich mit Justus streite. Geht ihr hin wo auch immer ihr hingeht und ich feiere eine Teeparty mit meiner Tante oder so.” “Komm schon”, versuchte Peter es erneut. “Ehrlich gesagt hätte ich nichts dagegen, dich als unsere ‘Assistentin’ dabeizuhaben. Wie du Justus in den Wahnsinn treiben kannst ist eigentlich ganz lustig anzusehen.” Da lachte Jelena und nickte nachgeblich. “Na gut, vielleicht verbringe ich doch einen Tag oder zwei mit euch.”


	3. Ankunft

Jelena war klar, dass Justus auch einen Tag später noch wütend sein würde. Also hatte sie sich etwas ausgedacht. In einem günstigen Moment führte sie ihr Vorhaben durch und fragte sich, wann es Justus wohl auffallen würde. Endlich kamen sie am Flughafen an. Nachdem sie ihr Gepäck abgegeben hatten, stiegen sie in das Flugzeug. Als Jelena gerade Peter and Bord folgen wollte, spürte sie Justus Hand auf ihrer Schulter. Er zog sie zur Seite. Genervt drehte sie sich um und freute sich schon darauf, zu hören, was er diesmal an ihr auszusetzen hatte. Sie war sowieso schon gereizt, weil sie sich so für ihre Tante hatte herausputzen müssen. Ihr übliches loses, aufgeknöpftes Hemd hatte sie durch eine weiße Bluse ausgetauscht. Statt einer Jeans trug sie eine glänzende Lederhose. Dazu hatte sie sich goldene Ohrringe mit hängenden Perlen und feine Armbänder angelegt. “Ich habe das hier in meinem Koffer gefunden”, sagte Justus und hielt eine Packung Süßigkeiten hoch. “Warst du das?” “Sehe ich so aus?”, murrte Jelena. Sie log wie gedruckt. “Warum würde ich dir Schokolade schenken? Frag doch mal deine Kollegen, die interessieren sich schließlich für dich.” Mit diesen Worten lief sie davon. Aber Justus schüttelte nur schmunzelnd den Kopf und folgte ihr in den Rumpf des Flugzeugs. “Du lügst wirklich sehr glaubwürdig, aber es gibt handfeste Beweise gegen dich.” “Wirklich? Beweise? Was denn bitte? Ein langes blondes Haar, das du auf deinem Koffer entdeckt hast? Eine Hautschuppe, die du mit deinem Analyseblick mir zugeordnet hast?” Sie ließ sich auf ihrem Sitz nieder, wobei ihr allerdings auffiel, dass Justus den Sitz neben ihr erwischt hatte. Das konnte ja heiter werden. “Weder doch. Tatsächlich waren es die Süßigkeiten selbst, die dich verraten haben.” Da fiel Jelena plötzlich ein, was ihr Fehler gewesen war. Es war ein so dummer Fehler, dass sie sich am liebsten selbst schlagen wollte. Aber sie versuchte, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Justus lächelte triumphierend. “Jedes Wort auf dieser Verpackung ist in kyrillischer Schrift gedruckt.” Er deutete auf den Markennamen (Славянка), die Zutatenliste (список ингредиентов), die Nährwertangaben (Информация о питании)… “Sag mir doch bitte, wie Peter oder Bob überhaupt an das hier rankommen sollten? Du hingegen hast wahrscheinlich einfachen Zugriff auf Lebensmittel mit so einer Verpackung. Außerdem wusstest du, dass das hier Schokolade ist, was bedeutet, dass du kyrillische Schrift lesen kannst und die Sprache auf der Verpackung - demnach womöglich Russisch - übersetzen. Weitere Punkte, die dafür sprechen, dass du mir die hier zugesteckt hast.” Jelena seufzte resignierend. Besiegt dank ihrer eigenen Dummheit. Ehrlich gesagt hatte sie komplett vergessen, dass kyrillische Schrift nicht normal war. Ihr lag sie einfach im Blut, genauso wie lateinische Buchstaben auch. Für sie gab es da keinen besonderen Unterschied. “Vergiss niemals die erste Detektivregel”, wiederholte sie genervt. “Des Rätsels Lösung liegt direkt vor dir. Besonders wenn unermessliche Dummheit involviert war.” Justus lachte leise. Womöglich dachte er sich gerade: “Ganz recht, das war wirklich sehr dumm von dir.” Damit hatte er auch ausnahmsweise mal Recht. “Bist du jetzt glücklich?”, fragte Jelena genervt. “Reicht das als Zahlung, damit du es fürs Erste mit mir aushältst?” “Fürs Erste wird das wohl ausreichend sein”, bestätigte er. Dabei fand sich etwas dezent Spielerisches in seinem Ton. Jelena lächelte. So gefiel er ihr schon besser. “Ein Problem gibt es allerdings.” _Oh nein, bitte nicht…_ “Ich kann mir immer noch nicht zusammenreimen, was genau ich von dir bekommen habe.” Jelena kicherte. “Das sind Süßigkeiten, du Idiot.” “So viel war mir klar, aber Süßigkeiten ist ein Oberbegriff für sehr viele Dinge.” Er riss die Packung auf und nahm ein einer Matrjoschka nachempfundenes Bonbon heraus. “Was ist das hier zum Beispiel?” Blitzschnell riss sie es ihm aus der Hand. “Das nehme ich als Zahlung für die Russisch-Nachhilfe entgegen. Also… Was haben wir hier? … Das hier, das heißt ‘Slavyanka’. So heißt die Marke. Die ganze Packung ist von derselben Marke, eine Kollektion ihrer beliebtesten Schokoladenbonbons. Das hier speziell heißt Ксюша [Ksyusha] und ist aus Milchschokolade mit einer Cremefüllung, die nach Karamell schmeckt.”

Als das Flugzeug durch die Wolkendecke über Kapstadt tauchte - sie konnte es selbst kaum glauben - war Jelena tatsächlich aufgeregt, Zeit mit den drei Fragezeichen verbringen zu können. Sie konnte dann endlich mal rausfinden, was die eigentlich in ihrer Freizeit so anstellten, wenn sie nicht gerade in Gefahr schwebten. Warum sie das interessierte? Naja, vielleicht konnte man sie damit aufziehen…? Ehrlich gesagt wusste sie nicht, warum sie das interessierte. Was aber sicher war, war dass sie lieber Zeit mit den Jungs verbringen wollte als mit der Schwester ihrer Mutter, Gwendolen Wilbur. Sie hatte da so eine Vorahnung, die ihr gar nicht gefiel. Im Foyer des Flughafens wartete Mr. Shaw bereits auf sie. Peter fiel ihm glücklich in die Arme. Mr. Shaw sah seinem Sohn in vielen Dingen relativ ähnlich. Er war groß, schlank und einigermaßen muskulös mit gebräunter Haut und braunen Augen. Den Grünstich musste Peter also von seiner Mutter haben. Dass Jelena so genau wusste, wie Peters Augen aussahen, war ihr ehrlich gesagt etwas peinlich, aber sie schob es einfach auf ihre Angewohnheit, alles und jeden zu beobachten und Eindrücke zu sammeln. Anders als Peter hatte Mr Shaw außerdem sehr dunkle braune Haare. Ob er wohl lateinamerikanische Wurzeln hatte? Einen nach dem anderen begrüßte Mr. Shaw die Freunde seines Sohnes. Er schien sehr freundlich zu sein. Kein Wunder, dass Jelenas Tante ihm ihre Nichte anvertraut hatte. “Und du musst dann wohl Jelena sein”, meinte er schließlich mit einem Lächeln. “Ja, guten Tag, Mr. Shaw”, grüßte sie ebenfalls lächelnd zurück und gab ihm die Hand. “Ich kann verstehen, warum Peter so viel von dir redet.” Augenblicklich fuhr Peter seinen Vater an, aber das schien ihn kaum zu stören. “Ach wirklich?”, hakte Jelena interessiert nach. “Gutes oder Schlechtes?” Die drei Jungs sahen sich gegenseitig an. Peter sah fast schon hilfesuchend aus. “Viel Gutes. Er hat auch gesagt, dass du dich ziemlich gut durchsetzen kannst.” Jelena lachte. “So kann man es sagen, ja. Ich bin ziemlich impulsiv.” “Das liegt wohl in der Familie.” Da grummelte ein Mann, der hinter Mr. Shaw stand. Er sah… naja, er sah nicht wirklich freundlich aus und auch nicht wirklich gepflegt. Seine Haare waren lang und fettig und er kaute Tabak. Um seinen Hals hing eine Lederschnur mit vier Kugelhülsen und einem Raubtierzahn. Sein T-Shirt, seine Hose und seine Stiefel war verdreckt. “Das ist Bill, unser Wildnisexperte und Ranger”, stellte Mr. Shaw ihn vor. Sichtlich genervt spuckte Bill seinen Tabak auf den Boden. “Was eine Scheißidee, Kinder zu Geisterinsel mitzunehmen”, brummte er mit einem starken Akzent. “Wenn man sie nicht loswerden will.” Er schnappte sich Justus’ Koffer und schlurfte damit davon. “An Bills Humor muss man sich erst gewöhnen”, erklärte Mr. Shaw ermutigend. Dann nahm er selbst Peters Tasche und folgte ihm. “Gestatten, junge Dame?”, fragte Peter mit einer Verbeugung und nahm sich Jelenas Koffer. Dabei grinste er so dämlich, dass sie ihm kaum dafür böse sein konnte. Stattdessen kicherte sie nur leise und verschränkte die Arme. Da fiel ihr aus dem Augenwinkel auf, wie Bob Schwierigkeiten mit seinem Rucksack hatte. “Geht’s?”, fragte sie, wobei sie über den Anblick schmunzelte. Die Tasche war vollgestopft und sah so aus als wäre sie mindestens so schwer wie Bob selbst, der zugegeben eher dünn, klein und nicht gerade muskulös war. Kleiner als Jelena weniger muskulös und wohl auch generell leichter. Ihr armer kleiner Freund tat ihr Leid. Seufzend richtete sich Bob auf und rückte seine Brille zurecht. In seinen himmelblauen Augen waren Anfänge von Verzweiflung zu erkennen. “Meine Mutter wollte mich einfach nicht in Ruhe lassen, bis ich alles mögliche dabei hatte, was wir womöglich gar nicht brauchen werden. Sie hat so ziemlich für mich gepackt und war fest davon überzeugt, dass wir auf eine Dschungelsafari gehen. “ Er seufzte erneut. “Kannst du mir vielleicht helfen ihn aufzusetzen?” Jelena nickte und lächelte freundlich. Dieses Lächeln war auch so gemeint. Sie hob das Riesenteil an und schätzte dabei dessen Gewicht. “Sicher, dass das funktioniert? Das Ding ist womöglich schwerer als du.” Bob nickte, obwohl er so aussah, als würde er sich so gar nicht wohl fühlen mit dem Teil. Aber trotzdem konnte Jelena ihn nicht davon überzeugen, sich helfen zu lassen. “Alles klar, Kleiner”, meinte sie schließlich und folgte mit ihm den anderen.

Einige Minuten später saßen sie alle zusammen in einem Jeep auf der Straße zur Küste. “Wie läuft’s bei der Arbeit?”, fragte Peter seinen Vater, während er sich mit Sonnencreme einschmierte. Seine eigene Sonnencreme hatte er natürlich vergessen, also hatte Jelena ihm welche gegeben. Sie wollte nicht daran Schuld sein, dass er einen Sonnenbrand bekam. “Toll!”, antwortete Mr. Shaw. “Wir fahren jetzt sofort zur Insel. Der letzte Auftragnehmer hat vor ein paar Tagen gekündigt. Miss Wilbur braucht mich da - und ich wette sie will auch ihre Nichte sehen.” Jelena zögerte kurz, aber dann entschied sie sich doch, zu fragen. “Mr. Shaw, wie ist meine Tante eigentlich so?” Mr. Shaw schmunzelte. “Das wirst du noch früh genug sehen.” Na toll. Tolle Antwort. Aber tatsächlich klang das nach einer Aussage, die jemand auch über Jelena machen würde. Das konnte nur heiter werden. Da schaltete sich Bill wieder ein. “Der letzte Kerl ist alleine rübergefahren. So ein Idiot. Ist heulend und winselnd zurückgekommen. Konnte uns nicht mal seinen eigenen Namen sagen!” Er lachte, woraufhin Mr. Shaw nur genervt den Kopf schüttelte. “Ach ja”, fuhr Bill fort, “Er hatte diese… Kratzer. An seinem Hals.” Sofort war Justus’ Interesse geweckt. “Er wurde also von einem Tier angefallen?” Bill schüttelte den Kopf. “Hab noch nie ein Tier mit solchen Klauen gesehen. Und ich hab schon jedes Biest da draußen gesehen.” Justus sah erst zu Peter und Bob, dann spähte er kurz zu Jelena hinüber. Wie aus Gewohnheit zog Bob einen Recorder hervor und nahm eine Notiz auf: “Geisterinsel, Eintrag 1: Ungeklärte Kratzspuren.” Peter sah ihm dabei besorgt zu. Er sah wohl schon vor sich, wie seine Ferien dahinflossen, um einem neuen Fall zu weichen. Das würde dann aber wohl sein Problem sein und nicht Jelenas. Sie musste sich um Erbschaftsangelegenheiten kümmern. Leider.


	4. Zum Flüchten gern

Schon in dem Moment, als sie am Anleger aus dem Jeep stieg, konnte Jelena erkennen, was für ein Typ Mensch ihre Tante war. Etwas Anderes hatte sich gar nicht erwartet, aber sie hatte es sich gewünscht und gehofft, dass es nicht so schlimm sein würde. Aber es war noch schlimmer, als sie es sich vorgestellt hatte. Gwendolen Wilbur trug ein schneeweißes Safari-Outfit mit hohen, beigen Stiefeln, dunklen Handschuhen und einer Perlenkette um ihren Hals. Ihre Haare hatten die Farbe einer schlecht gewordenen Tangerine, oder zumindest stellte sich Jelena vor, dass Tangerinen so aussahen, an dem kurzen Zeitpunkt zwischen “eklig, aber im Notfall essbar” und schimmlig. Sie waren künstlich gelockt, was ihr ehrlich gesagt nicht gerade stand, vor allem nicht, weil sie nur ungefähr kinnlang waren und deshalb aussahen, als hätte sie in eine Steckdose gefasst. Am schlimmsten war aber der Hund, den sie in ihren Armen trug: Ein hässlicher Mops mit einem dicken, knallpinken Chiffon-Halsband, das genauso gut ein Tutu hätte sein können. Instinktiv ließ Jelena sich zurückfallen und bildete so mit Bill das Schlusslicht. Nun war es beschlossene Sache. Sie würde so viel Zeit wie möglich mit den Drei Fragezeichen verbringen.

“Shaw!”, rief Miss Wilbur in einem Tonfall, der fast noch stechender war als Jelenas, wenn sie mit Justus redete, “Sie sind spät dran! Der Park ist schon nicht mehr im Zeitplan!” Ihr Akzent war hörbar britisch angehaucht. Das sandte eine Reihe von Schmerzsignalen durch Jelenas Körper. Die Stimme ihrer Mutter kam als Echo aus ihrem Kopf zurück, wie sie ihr vorgelesen hatte, als sie noch ganz klein gewesen war. Jelena schluckte die Erinnerung herunter und ließ sich nichts anmerken. So weit sollte es noch kommen. Dafür waren viel zu viele Leute in der Nähe. Vor allem aber war Justus in der Nähe. Nein, das sollte nicht passieren. “Entschuldigung, Miss Wilbur. Ich musste die noch Kinder vom Flughafen abholen. Der Flug hatte Verspätung”, erklärte Mr. Shaw. Das entsprach allerdings nicht ganz der Wahrheit. Sie hatten sich einfach nicht gerade beeilt. Da wandte Miss Wilbur sich an den uniformierten Mann neben ihr - womöglich ihr Leibwächter. “Tom! Sehen Sie zu, dass Oscar nach Hause gebracht wird.” Sie drückte ihm den Mops in den Arm. Oscar hieß er also. Nein, mit dem Namen konnte sich Jelena auch nicht anfreunden. _Hätte sie nicht eine Katze haben können? Oder einen Vogel oder so? Naja, einen Vogel hat sie, so viel ist klar. Aber ein materieller statt einem mentalen wäre nicht schlecht. Meinetwegen auch beides. Oder am besten einen niedlichen Hund. Oder ein Pferd. Aber nicht dieses Viech. Auch wenn sie womöglich jedes Tier verunstaltet hätte…_ “Und passen Sie auf, dass die Tür abgeschlossen ist. Wenn er dieses Mal entkommt, geht das auf Ihre Kosten.” “Ja, Miss Wilbur”, antwortete dieser Tom nur.

Nun versuchte Justus, seinen großen Auftritt hinzulegen. Er trat vor und hielt ihr seine Hand hin. “Freut mich, Sie kennenzulernen. Ich bin Justus Jonas.” Miss Wilbur sah ihn verstört und angeekelt an. “... Was für ein niedlicher Bursche”, murrte sie ironisch. Peter und Bob kicherten leise. Jelena konnte sich gerade mal zu einem Schmunzeln bewegen. So sehr es ihr auch gefiel, dass Justus gedemütigt worden war, der Gedanke, dass diese hochnäsige Tusse da ihre Tante war, verdorb ihr jeglichen Gefallen daran. Vor allem weil… Da war es auch schon geschehen. Sie hatte sie entdeckt. “Jelena!” Ihre Augen glänzten vor Freude und sie stürmte auf ihre Nichte zu. Der jedoch stockte der Atem. Sie lächelte trotzdem so als würde sie nichts an der Situation stören. An ihren Armen zog Miss Wilbur sie aus ihrer Deckung hinter Peter und Bill. Dann legte sie ihre Hände auf ihre Wangen und starrte in Jelenas dunkelblaue Augen. Ihre eigenen waren hellblau bis grau mit einem leichten Grünstich. Das einzig Hübsche an ihr. “Das letzte Mal, dass ich dich gesehen habe, warst du noch ein Kleinkind!” Sie beäugte ihre Nichte erst im Gesicht, dann packte sie sie bei den Schultern und sah sich ihren Körper an. “Meine Güte, du bist ja zu einer richtigen junge Lady geworden! Sind das echte Perlen?” “Tahiti, ja.” “Fantastisch! Und das Gold?” “900er.” “Mädchen, du weißt wirklich, was gut ist. - Faraday!” Ihr plötzlicher Ausruf hallte in Jelenas Ohren wider wie ein Pistolenschuss. Zu ihrem Glück hatte ihre Tante nun aber ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder diesem Tom zugewandt, obwohl sie sie immer noch nicht losließ. Diese Verschnaufpause nutzte Jelena allerdings nicht zum Atmen, sondern um zu Justus, Peter und Bob hinüber zu schauen. Die Jungs grinsten leicht, aber gleichzeitig konnte sie auch etwas Mitleid in ihren Augen erkennen - sogar bei Justus. “Sie sind dafür verantwortlich, dass die drei da sich nicht in Gefahr bringen”, befahl Miss Wilbur Tom Faraday im Hinblick auf die Fragezeichen. “Wir wollen ja nicht, dass unglückliche Zwischenfälle unser Projekt behindern…” “Keine Sorge, Miss Wilbur”, meinte Faraday, wobei er seine Pistole lud. “Ich kümmere mich darum.” Ich werde währenddessen…”, fuhr sie daraufhin fort und sah Jelena wieder an, “Zeit mit meiner kleinen Nichte verbringen.” _Oh Gott, nein!_ Aber es gab kein Entkommen. Tante Gwendolen zog Jelena am Arm in Richtung Boot. Diese sah hilfesuchend zu den drei Fragezeichen, Mr. Shaw und Bill hinüber, auch wenn ihr klar war, dass sie ihr nicht helfen konnten.

Nur wenig später waren sie schon draußen auf dem weiten Meer. So unglaublich es auch klang, Jelena hatte noch nie das Meer gesehen. Also, am Strand vielleicht, aber das offene Meer noch nicht. Es war so wunderschön. Eine klare, blaue Oberfläche, die so aussah, als sei sie mit Diamanten besetzt. Aber das waren Diamanten, die keinen materiellen Wert hatten. Sobald man versuchen würde, sie zu ergreifen, würden sie verschwinden. Jelena wünschte sich, alleine mit diesem wundersamen Anblick zu sein. Aber das war unmöglich. Sie saß mit all diesen Leuten in einem Boot. Wenn wenigstens die Erwachsenen weg wären… Mit den Jungs konnte sie es gerade noch aushalten, schließlich konnten die sich selbst beschäftigen. Mr. Shaw konnte demnach ihretwegen auch bleiben. Aber alle anderen sollten verschwinden. Wie wundervoll das doch wäre… Leider redete Tante Gwendolen aber immer noch auf sie ein und sie musste zumindest mit einem Ohr zuhören, weil ihre Stimme sich wie ein Nagel in ihren Kopf hinein hämmerte.

Als sie an der Geisterinsel anlegten, begann Tante Gwendolen sofort, ihre Pläne für den Park vorzutragen. Jelena hörte ihr zu und fragte sich dabei, ob sie überhaupt verstand, was der Sinn und Zweck eines Freizeitparks war. Zugegeben, sie selbst war noch nie in einem gewesen. Ihr Vater hatte es ihr nie erlaubt. Aber sie hatte sich immer vorgestellt, wie es dort sein sollte. Achterbahnen, Wasserbahnen, Lachen und Freudengeschrei, wundersame Themenwelten, Labyrinthe und Stände mit Crepes, Zuckerwatte und anderen Süßigkeiten. Was gab es aber im Park ihrer Tante? Eine Snack-Bar (es sollte keine Bar sein, sondern ein niedlicher kleiner Stand) und einen Champagnerbrunnen. Warum? Was sollen Kinder mit Champagner? Was sollen Erwachsene mit Champagner? Sie konnte es einfach nicht verstehen, was das sollte. Auf der ganzen Wanderung über die Insel blieb Jelena nah bei ihr, hörte ihr zu, nickte ein paar Mal zustimmend, schüttelte an passenden Stellen den Kopf… bis es einen Zwischenfall gab.

Die gesamte Gruppe fror plötzlich an Ort und Stelle fest. Tante Gwendolen schob sich an Justus, Peter und Bob vorbei und sah die Person vorwurfsvoll an, die den Stopp verursacht hatte. Jelena folgte ihr und sah ihr über die Schulter. Nicht weit von der Gruppe stand ein dunkelhäutiger Mann, der, seiner Kleidung nach zu urteilen, wohl die Tradition seines Stammes aufrecht erhielt. Er sprach vor einem Felsen eine Art Gesang, wie Jelena ihn nur aus Dokumentationen kannte. Ihre Augen glänzten in Bewunderung. “Gamba!”, rief Tante Gwendolen empört. “Was machen Sie hier?!” “Er spricht mit seinen Vorfahren”, hisste Bill. “So wie es schon seit tausenden Jahren gemacht wird.” “Das kann er hier aber nicht machen”, erwiderte Tante Gwendolen schroff. “Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass er von meiner Insel wegbleiben soll!” Gamba drehte sich langsam zu der Gruppe um. Seine Augen waren durchdringlich und entschlossen. “Die Insel gehört Ihnen nicht”, erklärte er. “Die Insel wurde von Sir Horatio Wilbur entdeckt, meinem Ur-Urgroßvater. Er liegt hier begraben. Ich habe mehr Recht auf diese Insel als Sie.” Da kam Gamba näher. Mit dem Gepardenfell über seiner Schulter und den Fangzähnen um seinen Hals sah er majestätisch, aber auch furchteinflößend aus. “Die Anführer meines Stammes sind schon immer hierher gekommen, um zu sterben. Ihre Geister beschützen diesen Ort.” Gut”, meinte Tante Gwendolen sarkastisch lächelnd, “Ich kann sie für meine Geisterbahn benutzen.” Augenblicklich warf Jelena ihr von hinten einen Todesblick zu. Sie schämte sich, mit dieser Frau verwandt zu sein. Auch Gamba schien nicht erfreut. “Sie sind in Gefahr, wenn Sie nicht sofort gehen”, sagte er. Sofort zog Faraday seine Pistole und richtete sie auf ihn. “Drohen Sie etwa Miss Wilbur?” Sofort legte Mr. Shaw seine Hände auf die Schulter von Peter und Bob. Jelena war sich sicher, hätte er elastische Arme und gleich vier davon, so hätte er sie alle bei der Schulter genommen und zu sich gezogen. “Um Himmels Willen, Faraday”, sagte Tante Gwendolen da genervt. “Nehmen Sie die Pistole runter, Sie könnten noch jemanden erschießen.” “Ich bin nicht derjenige, vor dem Sie Angst haben sollten”, warnte Gamba. “Ich habe Angst vor niemandem.” “Sie können Ihren Park hier nicht bauen. Ich habe Sie gewarnt.” Mit diesen Worten ging Gamba davon. “Faraday… Ich will ihn hier nicht nochmal sehen”, befahl Tante Gwendolen. Ihre Stimme klang tiefer, wütender… fast so als führte sie etwas im Schilde. “Verstanden?” “Ja, Miss Wilbur.” “Gut. - Shaw, wir gehen weiter!” Damit stolzierte sie auch schon davon, Faraday dicht auf ihren Fersen, gefolgt von Mr Shaw und den zwei Sicherheitskräften, die noch zusätzlich mitgefahren waren, beide womöglich in der Gegend geboren und aufgewachsen, anders als Tante Gwendolen und Faraday. Jelena wollte ihnen schon folgen, doch da sah sie, wie Justus, Peter und Bob sich aus dem Staub machten. _Endlich. Das ist meine Chance._ Sie holte ihre Tante ein und sagte in ihrer zuckersüßesten Stimme: “Tante Gwendolen, darf ich die Insel alleine erkunden?” “Natürlich, Schätzchen! Sie gehört ja der Familie.” “Aber Miss Wilbur”, griff Faraday ein, “das ist doch gefährlich! Lassen Sie mich mitgehen.” “Seien Sie nicht dämlich, Faraday. Sie ist eine Wilbur, sie kann auf sich selbst aufpassen. - Geh schon, Liebes.” Jelena lächelte und drehte sich um. Da legte ihr Mr. Shaw eine Hand auf die Schulter. “Sei bitte vorsichtig.” Hatte sie richtig gehört? Richtig gefühlt und gesehen? Richtig interpretiert? Sorgte er sich wirklich um sie? Tatsächlich. Sie nickte mit einem zuversichtlichen Lächeln, dann lief sie davon. Was konnte schon passieren?

Als sie Justus, Peter und Bob endlich einholte, standen sie in einer Struktur, die aussah, wie ein versteinertes Korallenriff. Eine Art Höhle, nur dass sie mehr einem Tunnel ohne Berg ähnelte. Bei ihnen stand ein dunkelhäutiges Mädchen mit gelockten schwarzen Haaren. Die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt stand sie da wie eine Amazone. Ihre Haut war makellos, ihre Haare ähnelten der Mähne eines stolzen Löwen und ihr Gesicht… Jelena stockte kurz der Atem. Sie fing sich erst wieder, als sie spürte, wie Justus sie verwirrt ansah. Nicht weil sie das Mädchen angestarrt hatte, sondern weil er sich fragte, warum sie ihnen gefolgt war. Tatsächlich war sie sich selbst nicht ganz sicher. Sie ging einfach mal davon aus, dass sie vor ihrer Tante geflohen war. “Was macht ihr auf unserer Insel?”, fragte das Mädchen empört. Also erhob sie auch Anspruch auf die Insel. Fantastisch. “Ich… Wir… Äh…”, stammelte Bob unbeholfen. Offensichtlich war Jelena nicht die einzige, die ein Auge auf das Mädchen geworfen hatte. Tatsächlich musste die Anzahl an Verehrern sogar auf drei gesetzt werden, denn aus ihrem Augenwinkel sah Jelena, wie Peter sich leicht über die Lippen leckte. Was für ein fantastisches Beispiel für Körpersprache. “Hey”, meinte er lächelnd. “Ich bin Peter.” Er hielt dem Mädchen seine Hand entgegen. Sie musterte ihn nur skeptisch. Jelena schmunzelte. Offensichtlich hatte er bei ihr so keinen Erfolg. Sie wollte womöglich genauso wenig von Jungs wissen wie Jelen auch. “... Kennst du den Weg zum nächsten Strand?” Da musste Jelena lachen. Bob grinste. Justus hingegen war maßlos enttäuscht von seinem Kollegen. “Wir sind auf einer Insel”, kommentierte das Mädchen genervt. “Man kann überall hin.” “Da hat sie Recht, Zweiter”, meinte Bob schmunzelnd. Peter wurde rot, versuchte es aber erneut. “... Wie heißt du?” Das Mädchen zögerte skeptisch und evaluierte, ob es das wert sei. “Chris”, sagte sie schließlich. “Schön, Chris. Ich bin Peter.” “Hast du schon gesagt”, flüsterte Jelena ihm zu. “Hier ist meine Visitenkarte.”  _ Fängt der auch schon damit an… _ Peter reichte Chris die Visitenkarte der Drei Fragezeichen. Genervt sah sie sich das Pappkärtchen an. “Ihr übernehmt jeden Fall?” “Und wir haben noch keinen verloren!” “Was heißen die Fragezeichen?” Stichwort für Justus. “Die Fragezeichen stehen für unbeantwortete Fragen, ungelöste Rätsel und Mysterien und Enigmata jeglicher Art.” “Sehr gut, Shakespeare”, murrte Jelena. Da drehte sich Chris zu ihr um. “Redet der immer so viel?” “Das ist noch gar nichts”, schaltete Peter sich ein, woraufhin Jelena ihm den bösen Blick zuwarf. “Wenn er einmal anfängt, dann-”

“Ihr seid also Detektive.” Jelena erkannte diese Stimme sofort wieder. Es war Gamba. Chris rief fröhlich etwas in einer fremden Sprache, rannte auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn. “Ziemlich unvorsichtig von euch, zuzulassen, dass meine Tochter sich so an euch heran schleicht.” Justus, Peter und Bob sahen sich verwirrt an, Jelena schmunzelte nur. Gamba und Chris gingen. Aber es dauerte nicht lange, da war Justus ihnen schon auf den Fersen - und seine Kollegen und Jelena liefen ihm hinterher. “Sie haben Miss Wilbur gesagt, dass sie in Gefahr ist”, rief Justus ihm hinterher. “Was meinten Sie damit?” Gamba drehte sich um. Seine Stimme, die zuvor fast schon spielerisch geklungen hatte, war nun todernst. “Sie weiß nicht, was sie tut. Vor langer Zeit ist hier etwas passiert. Etwas, das-”


End file.
